ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Born This Way Ball/Merchandise
:For the web exclusive merchandise, see Official Merchandise Fan contest For the first time, Gaga held the "2012 Fan Art Merch Design Contest" on her official website. On March 14, 2012 the rules and a starter kit including photographs from the Nick Knight photoshoot, tour poster and logo and two photographs from "The Edge of Glory" were released. The contest was made for t-shirt entries only. The contest was held from March 14, 2012 to March 19, 2012 and was open to legal residents of: United States, Australia, Canada (excluding residents of Quebec), France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Mexico, and the United Kingdom. Gaga picked ten winners, and each winner will win $500.00 and their shirt design will be sold at The Born This Way Ball Tour, retail stores worldwide, and on her official online store. Winners *Jump Jirakaweekul (Pony Ride, Free As My) *Da Morgue (Cartoon Gaga) Sneak peek Before the start of the tour, Gaga tweeted a sneak peek by posting the meat bandages. Tour debut: 3 days In April 2012, Gaga released a 3 day sneak peak at some of her new merchandise, available to pre-order.These items are now available to order. Keyboard Sweater.jpg|Day 1: Keyboard sweater Marry the Night Lunchbox.jpg|Day 2: Marry the Night lunchbox 'Gaga' Studded Bracelet.jpg|Day 3: "GAGA" Studded bracelet 10 T-Shirt Weeks Each week, Gaga released a new shirt, each being sold at The Born This Way Ball, to pre-order. BGCTLG132.JPG|Week 0: Promo T-Shirt RidePonyShirt.JPG|Week 1: Pony Ride T-Shirt BGCTLG136.JPG|Week 2: Marry Cartoon T-Shirt JoCalderoneShirt.JPG|Week 3: Jo Calderone T-Shirt BGCTLG138.JPG|Week 4: Gaga on the Ground T-Shirt BGCTLG139.JPG|Week 5: Born Cartoon T-Shirt BGCTLG140.jpg|Week 6: Melting Girlie T-Shirt BGCTLG141.JPG|Week 7: Free as My Hair T-Shirt BGCTLG142.JPG|Bitch Teeth T-Shirt BGCTLG145.JPG|Vintage Triangle T-Shirt BGCTLG128.JPG|Week 10: "The Edge of Glory" T-Shirt European 3 days BGAMLG121.jpg|Yazbukey ring BGAMLG122.JPG|Free as my hair lunch box BGCMLG13.jpg|Close up face sweatshirt October 2012: 3 days BGAMLG135.jpg|Lighter BGCMLG15.jpg|Skeleton satin jacket BGCHLG03.jpg|Skeleton baseball hat Clothing BGCMLG12.jpg|Skeleton Socks Born This Way Ball Rainbow Socks.JPG|Rainbow Socks Born This Way Ball Face Sock.JPG|Face Sock BGCHLG03.jpg|Skeleton Baseball Hat Born This Way Ball Logo Hat.jpg|Logo Baseball Hat BGCMLG15.jpg|Bubble Satin Jacket Born This Way Ball Studded Leather Jacket.jpg|Leather Biker Jacket Born This Way Ball Closeup Tank Top.jpg|Close Up Bodybuilder Tank Sweaters Keyboard Sweater.jpg|Grey Keyboard BGCMLG13.jpg|Face all over BGCMLG14.jpg|ADMAT photo T-shirts JoCalderoneShirt.JPG|Jo Calderone BGCTLG145.JPG|Vintage Triangle T-Shirt BGCTLG132.JPG|ADMAT Castle tour * Born This Way Ball ADMAT T-Shirt.jpg|ADMAT Born This Way Ball Bich T-Shirt.jpg|Bitch Born This Way Ball Meat T-Shirt.jpg|Meat BGCTLG140.jpg|Melting White (Ladies) ** Have the Born This Way Ball 2012-2013 logo on the back Tour Date T-Shirts BGCTLG150.jpg|Edge of Glory BGCTLG151.jpg|Castle BGCTLG152.jpg|Bitch Teeth BGCTLG153.jpg|Marry Cartoon BGCTLG154.jpg|Born Cartoon BGCTLG155.jpg|On The Ground BGCTLG156.jpg|Pony Ride BGCTLG157.jpg|Free As Hair Accessories Born This Way Ball ADMAT Lunch Box.JPG|ADMAT Lunch Box Marry the Night Lunchbox.jpg|Marry the Night Lunchbox Born This Way Ball Born cartoon lunchbox.jpg|Born This Way cartoon lunchbox BGAMLG122.JPG|Free as My 髪の毛 Lunch Box BGAMLG117.jpg|Meat bandages BGAMLG135.jpg|Gaga Lighter 'Gaga' Studded Bracelet.jpg|Studded leather wristband Born This Way Ball Terry Cloth Wristband.png|Terry Cloth Wristband Born This Way Ball Marry Air Freshener.jpg|MTN Air Freshener Born This Way Ball Born Air Freshener.jpg|BTW Air Freshener tumblr_mh96gn7zfr1r14tdzo1_500.png|Gagacorn sticker sheet Born This Way Ball Born Gagacorn Keychain.jpg|Born Gagacorn Keychain Born This Way Ball Grammy Gagacorn Keychain.jpg|Grammy Gagacorn Keychain Born This Way Ball Judas Gagacorn Keychain.jpg|Judas Gagacorn Keychain Born This Way Ball VMA Gagacorn Keychain.jpg|VMA Gagacorn Keychain Born This Way Ball Jo Calderone Bottle Opener Keychain.jpg|Jo Calderone bottle opener keychain Born This Way Ball Motorcycle Keychain.jpg|Motorcycle Keychain BGAMLG144.jpg|Motorcycle USB Born This Way Ball Born Barve Towel.jpg Born This Way Ball GOAT Towel.jpg|G.O.A.T. Towel Born This Way Ball Rainbow Banner.jpg|Rainbow Banner tumblr_mh96xiI3Rp1r14tdzo1_500.png|BTW Necklace Born This Way Ball Glory Necklace.jpg|TEOG Necklace Born This Way Ball Tour Program.jpg|Tour Program 2-7-12.jpg|Tour Poster Born This Way Ball Light up Hairbow.jpg|Gaga Lightup Hairbow Headband Born This Way Ball Pearl Necklace.jpg|Pearl Necklace BGAMLG121.jpg|Yazbukey Ring (1 out 4) Born This Way Ball Telephone Bag.jpg|Telephone Bag Born This Way Ball Gold Emblem Sunglasses.JPG|Gold Emblem Sunglasses Born This Way Ball Skeleton Clip-On Earrings.jpg|Skeleton Clip-On Earrings BGAMLG119.jpg|Singing Toothrbush Born This Way Ball Paws.png Born This Way Ball Bag.png #* The Air Fresheners are vanilla scented There are also two rings, one with a black stone, and the other is clear. Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour